An Odd Girl
by FranketteMoo
Summary: When Spain's little sister, Peru, visits him at a World Meeting, she makes many new friends that keep her coming back, especially a certain American... AmericaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my darling readers! This is the beginning of a story that I've been toying with for a while; my dad is from Peru, and I felt like she should be recognized, for both historical and personal reasons. Quick little note, the woman being executed is the Incan Empire. (For those of you who don't understand why, Google it.) Right now, I have her put down Peru's grandmother, but that miiiiight change. Also, Spain does not want Peru to know about her ancestry, because he is afraid that she'll think badly of him. Hm... I'll explain the whole thing better on my profile. (Please excuse my use of my minimal Spanish.)**

**And now, without further ado, the story, Thank you for reading.  
**

* * *

"No," she said around the edges of a cough, "Pl-please! Have mercy!" She hacked, this time, blood splattered the floor. She hunched over as a man's shadow cloaked her.

"Lo siento," his voice was cold, but a certain regret could be heard, "But it is best this way."

"¿Para quien? You?" She tried raising herself off of the floor, and was surprised to find him lifting her himself, his strong hand harshly gripping her arm.

"No," He said, still in the shadows, "You."

He lowered her onto the seat, ignoring her pleas.

"España..." he stopped a moment, not daring to look into her eyes, lest he lose his composure. She took the opportunity to try one last time.

"I can give you so many things... Gold, silver... I already followed your faith for you, please..."

He couldn't resist. He looked into her eyes. He took in her worn features, those deep brown eyes with flecks of gold, accursed gold, the only thing he had wanted that had turned him into a monster.

He turned away as he tightened the leather strap as she called for mercy for her final time.

* * *

The little girl yelled as she sat up in bed, her bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. As she recalled the dream, tears stung her eyes and she trembled, clutching the plush Winnie-the-Pooh that she had always loved so much. As if on cue, thunder clapped, causing her to cry out in fear. She threw of her covers and dashed quickly towards his room.

"¡Hermano!" Her little feet pounded against the wooden floor and she rounded a corner an threw open his door. "¡Hermano!" Her voice shook as another clap of thunder echoed through her ears.

Spain's eyes shot open and he sluggishly pulled himself up. "¿Que...?" Thunder clapped and he was thrown back as something small and warm slammed into him and clutched his shirt.

He smiled, realizing what-or, who- it was. "Ah, Peru." He sat back up, and heard her sob again. He glanced down. "What is the matter, chiquita?"

She looked up at him, lip trembling, "I-I had another nightmare about that scary man and the garrote and the lady..."

His eyes widened in momentary fear, but he raised her chin and wiped her tears. "Oh, seriously?" She nodded. He cradled her, as he had done when she was even smaller. "Well, what are we going to do about that?" He said softly as he rocked her.

"Tell me a story," she said, calmed by the sound of his voice, "the one about when you found me."

"You know that one," he said, his smile growing slightly, "I was strolling around the mountains and you looked so much like me, I knew you must be mi hermana menor."

A brief silence, soon to be broken by the smaller nation, "Pero, hermano," she began, "Where did I come from? Who was here before me?"

Spain sighed. He hated when she asked this kind of thing. The one vow he could never break, the only way he could make up for his mistake, was to keep this girl happy. She could never truly know. He ran a hand through his chestnut hair as he said, "Well, where do you think you came from?"

"I don't know..." She paused, deep in thought, "Oh! But we could find out! Maybe we can go exploring in those pyramids! Or Cusco! Or may-" She rambled on, her adventurous spirit returning as she alternated between English in Spanish. Spain began to tune her out... He was so tired... But he snapped back to full consciousness as he caught her babble something in Quechua.

"Perú!" He scolded, seeing her stop immediately, "What did I say about using that language?"

"To not to..." she said, "But, hermano, it just comes to me, an-"

He stopped her, "No buts. You are never to use that tongue in my presence." He would never say it to Peru, but it reminded him so much of her and brought out that monster. Seeing the hurt look on her face, he decided to lighten the mood, "Because you know what will happen if you do..."

"What?"

"This!" In one motion, he picked her up, swung her around, and tossed her on his bed and began tickling her. She giggled, her laughter increasing in volume until the door slammed open and something red hit the back of Spain's head and splattered on the both of them. Spain turned around to see a little, angry-looking Romano, tomato in hand.

"Shut up, you bastard. I'm trying to sleep! It's one in the damn morning!"

Spain covered Peru's ears. "Don't use that language in front of your sister!"

Romano snickered, "Yeah, half-sister. Ha, not even technically tha-"

"Be quiet!" Hissed the Spaniard, his hands still covering her ears, "Just go back to bed!"

"Fine..." The Italian turned on his heel and left the room.

Once the door was (slammed) closed, Spain wiped the tomato off his neck and turned back to his colony as he took his hands from her ears. Surprisingly, she had fallen asleep.

"Ay, mi pequeña..." he said, stroking her dark brown hair, "You can never know..."

And with that, he lay down next to her and also fell asleep, the forgotten storm subsiding.

* * *

(MAGICAL TIME JUMP)

Germany, irritated, drummed his fingers on the conference table. As usual, no work was getting done. Italy was yelling "PASTA" for no apparent reason, Romano was cursing him out, America and Britain were arguing, and France was flirting with- well, pretty much everyone.

"I'm getting a migraine," said Germany to no one in particular. He hoped that someone near him might have heard and tried to quiet down, but of course, no one was paying attention. His temper rising, he finally shot out of his seat and started his usual rant,

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Naturally, everyone fell silent. Pleased, he was about to continue, but, much to his annoyance, a cell phone rang.

"Whose phone is that und why isn't it off?"

"That was me, sorry," Spain said as he reached into his pocket and raised his other hand in an apologetic manner. After checking the caller ID, he said, "Oh, sorry, I need to take this." He stepped away from the table and into the hall, but seeing as the door was still open, his conversation could still be heard.

"Hola, hermana... No... Sí, si quieres, pero ¿por que lo harías?... Oh... Esperas, ¿en serio? ¡Genial!... Traes algunos para Italia y Romano, tienen siempre hambre... Esta bien, ¡gracias, hermana! Adiós."

Spain re-entered the room. After earning a quizzical look from the others, he said, "That was my sister, she says hello."

"Hi Spain's sister!"

Germany scowled at Finland before saying through clenched teeth, "Was that all? We do have a meeting to continue."

Spain rubbed the back of his neck as he replied, "Yes, but my sister's also bringing me lunch, so I thought we should be taking a break now, no?"

A collective cry of agreement rose from the other nations. Germany sighed, "Yes, I suppose," although by this point most of the others were already leaving the room to get their food or socializing. He shook his head in irritation as he too stood up and went about getting his wurst.

Meanwhile, Spain waited expectantly by the door. He noticed the Italians leaving the room and stopped them, "Wait," he said as he stepped in front of them, "She's bringing food for you guys too."

Italy cheered and stepped back into the room. Romano was a bit more reluctant. "Wait," he started, "When you said 'sister', did you mean-"

He was about to finish, but someone's loud laughter drowned him out.

"Onhonhonhon, right this way, mon cher!"

"Okay, thank yo- Hey! W-what are you d-doing?" A female's voice plead.

The Frenchman's perverted grin could be heard in his voice, "Only getting familiar with y-"

Yet another voice chimed in, "Leave her alone, you bloody frog! That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Like you would know, mister black sheep!"

And on this, the three entered, both England and France clutching an arm of a flustered-looking Peru.

"¡Oye! Leave my little sister alone!" Spain said, pulling her out of their hands. The eyes of the others widened. This girl was the one who had interrupted the meeting? France was the first to speak, "Oh, I see, this is your sister, non?" He was about to make another move, but upon seeing the protective look in Spain's eyes, quickly left the room.

"I apologize for his behavior, miss, but I don't think we were properly introduced," England said as he stepped forward and bowed, "I'm England, a pleasure to meet you."

Peru, relieved by France's absence, responded, "Hola, England, the pleasure is all mine," and then, in following her custom, stood on her toes (to accommodate for his height) and kissed him on the cheek.

The Brit blushed and was about to say something, but her attention had already turned to greeting her Spain and Italy in the same way. Bewildered, he, too, exited.

Italy kissed her back and latched onto her. "Peru! It's-a been so long! Did you bring any presents for me?"

She laughed and said, "Not exactly, but I did bring you some lunch!" She reached into the bag she had brought and pulled out a container of noodles covered in a fragrant green sauce, presented it to him, and said, "I know you love pasta, so I made you some tallarines verdes!"

Italy grinned as he began eating, "I don't know what that means but it sure tastes good!"

Pleased, Perú started looking through her bag again, but turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hm? Oh, Romano! I didn't see you there!" She kissed him, causing him to turn as red as the tomatoes he so loved. Grudgingly, he kissed her back before asking,

"So? Where's my damn food?"

She smiled as she handed him a container. "I wasn't sure what dishes you liked, but I knew you were fond of tomatoes so I prepared some huevos tripados! Basically, it's my tomato sauce recipe over egg noodles, I hope you like it."

He took a bite, his eyes lit up but, upon seeing the expectant look in Peru's eye, said, "It's okay," and walked off.

Spain had been patiently waiting, and she finally turned to him and gave him his lunch. "Here, it's your favorite, papa rellana."

He smiled, "¡Gracias, hermana! Did you bring any..."

"Yes, here's the salsa."

He gratefully took it and poured it over his food. She smiled and turned back to her bag, intent on getting her own food. She rummaged through the woolen sack, searching. Where was it? She stood and looked up, wondering if she had taken it out already. However, instead of seeing her lunch, she saw Italy sitting on the table, a strip of fried beef dangling from his mouth.

"Oh, hello! This isn't pasta, but it smelled really good and I wanted to try some!" He grinned at her. She sighed, she could never stay mad at him.

"That's okay, have all you want!" Peru sat in a nearby chair and crossed her legs as she asked, "So, who else is here that I should meet? I don't care, as long as I don't see señor France again."

Italy's eyes suddenly widened and he nearly choked on a mouthful of onion as he tried to get the words out, "Oh, Peru! I want you to meet my best friend! Come with me!" He stood and gripped her wrist, dropping his food, and dragged her out of the room. She stumbled behind, trying to keep up. He lead her straight through small groups of people, who didn't seem all that surprised, but more irritated. They ran faster until Peru found herself slamming into what felt like a brick wall, causing her to fall back.

"Ay, mierda..." She tried picking herself up, but found herself being excitedly yanked off the ground by Italy.

"Peru! This-a is my BFF, Germany!"

She looked up and gulped upon finding that this cologne-scented "brick wall" was actually a man. A very intimidating man.

"H-hola, Germany! A-any friend of Italy's i-is a friend of mine..." She tried kissing him, but he was far too tall. She finally gave up and settled for a handshake. "I'm Peru, a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled.

As they released each other's hands, Germany nodded back at her and replied, "Nice to meet you too."

"Ah! Peru! He likes you! I can tell!" Italy exclaimed, "Germany, you like her, don't you?"

"Ja, she seems nice," he said.

"Ve~! Hear that, Peru? He likes you! We're all friends now!" He pulled them into a group hug, which was very awkward for both Peru and Germany. Although they'd never say it to Italy, they both had instantly disliked each other to an extent. When Italy released them, he snapped his fingers as though he had recalled something. "Oh yeah, I have another BFF! He would like you too!" Italy took a deep breath and then yelled at the top of his lungs, "JAPAN~!"

"Italy, I'm sure Japan is busy right now. Give him a break," Germany said with an agitated sigh.

"No, I was coming this way anyway," a gentle voice said. Peru turned, and her mood (which had been dampened a bit after meeting Germany) brightened upon seeing that he was short enough to greet properly.

"Hola! I'm Peru!" She skipped over to him as he bowed and introduced himself as Japan. As he regained his posture, he found himself being pecked on the cheek by this girl he had just met.

He turned scarlet as he took a small step away, "Please, what are you doing? I d-don't particularly like being touched!"

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry! Please, let me make it up to you! Come to my house sometime, we can share some meat, okay?" She stepped back towards him, her eyes watering with tears of apology, hands clasped before her as though she were praying.

Japan stepped backwards again, saying, "No, it's okay, just don't do it again."

The tears instantly disappeared as she compulsively hugged him, babbling something about how kind and merciful he was.

"Ay! Peru!" A Spanish-accented voice called. Peru turned her head towards it, and upon seeing her beloved big brother, dashed from Japan's side to Spain's. After hugging and linking arms, the two sauntered off, talking and laughing, leaving one happy and two dumbfounded nations behind them.

Japan shuddered and rubbed his arms where the circulation had been cut off due to Peru's hug. "What an odd girl," he said.

Germany nodded in agreement, "Unnecessarily affectionate. Besides that, I got the feeling she didn't like me."

Italy defended her, "Stop talking like that about Little Sister! She's nice and pretty and makes good food! Also she has a really soft llama at her house that she let me ride!"

A thoughtful silence passed over them as they watched her with her brother in the crowd, socializing. At the moment, she was actually managing to make Russia laugh.

Japan repeated himself, "What an odd girl."

* * *

**So, there it is! I REALLY hope you liked it! For this chapter, I just kind of wanted to introduce the character, not too much. However, she will meet America in the next chapter, and soon thereafter, romance! (Should be interesting...) Please PM me or review with questions or criticism! I will be posting some background information on Peru and her various relationships with other characters, so check there first, please.**

**Oh, shout out to my friends, Mad Zia Magdelena, Queen of the Squares, Jelly-Yum-Yum, and MadlyGothic for supporting me and reading my stories. Te quiero!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Hola, America!

**Hello! It's been a while... i meant to get this update up far earlier, but I was in a PopTart induced coma. Or something like that anyway... -_- Peru will finally meet America in this chapter! Woot woot! Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter, you guys really encouraged me to write this one!**

**And now... *drumroll* I present to you... CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

She sighed and leaned back, bored out of her mind. She checked her watch. 2:27. He said he'd be out around 2:45...

Peru had been waiting outside the private meeting room for what had seemed like forever. After the two of them had socialized for a bit, Spain's boss had pulled him into the private room to discuss finances. Boring! Why did he have to pick now? Besides that, Peru hadn't eaten in hours and was starving.

She settled back, thinking of maybe taking a quick nap before something caught her attention. She snapped up, inhaling through her nose. Yes, that was definitely food. Hamburgers, specifically.

She picked up her bag and followed the scent until she found herself standing in an outdoor area that she guessed was a courtyard of some sort. This was certainly the origin of the smell. An absurd pile of fast food sat on a wooden table beside two men, who seemed to be arguing about something. She recognized one as England, but the other was unfamiliar. However, she could tell, even from standing behind him, that he was fairly attractive. (She found herself noticing this kind of thing right off the bat. So far she hadn't met one person visually unappealing.)

England's voice was raising, but the one in the bomber jacket seemed to brush off everything he said with a loud laugh. England was fuming, until she caught his eye.

"Oi, Peru!" He called. She startled a bit, she had a tendency to zone out. After realizing what was going on, she responded accordingly.

"Hola, England!" She pranced over to him and greeted him in her way. However, England had just turned his head a bit, so Peru ended up kissing him closer to his mouth than she had intended. The other man began yelling, "Iggy's got a girlfriend! Iggy's got a girlfriend! Hahaha!" England's cheeks reddened briefly, but he collected himself and said,

"Yes, hello, Peru. See, this bloke here," he gestured to the other man, who waved as he chewed a bite of hamburger, "thinks my friends are fake. So, to prove him wrong, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Flying Mint Bunny!" He pointed to a place in the air just above his shoulder.

Peru hesitated, being careful not to offend him. "I'm sorry, my English is not always good, you say your friend is," she nodded towards the spot, "here?"

The Brit nodded to her as he petted the air with an almost giddy look on his face. Again, Peru paused, then decided that the best thing to do would be to change the subject. She turned to the other man. "Hola, I'm Peru, nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm America!" He stuck out his hand toward her as he said just loud enough for England to hear, "You could do _so_ much better."

England, who still seemed disappointed about Flying Mint Bunny, muttered under his breath, "Not my girlfriend..."

"Oh yeah? Then this shouldn't bug you!" America reached over and pulled Peru close, hugging her. She was surprised and let out a little gasp, but America took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, "We're going to mess with him, play along."

She nodded slightly, letting him know that she was in. She had always loved pranks, growing up near Romano had given her quite a bit of experience...

He let her go, keeping one hand around her shoulders, allowing her to take in the expression on England's face. He was very red, and he seemed to be trying to contain a protest. "... America, you just met her, that's not proper."

"Yeah, we just met, but it was love at first sight!" He used the hand that wasn't holding her to fist pump as he chanted, "TRUE! LOVE!" Using his fist to punctuate each word.

Peru laughed and joined him, so within a few seconds, they were chanting in unison, "TRUE! LOVE! TRUE! LOVE!" England seemed to catch on to the joke, sighed, and left. As soon as he had left, America released her and they high-fived.

"That was so totally awesome! Did you see the look on his face? Hahaha!" America laughed.

Peru laughed a few times, then stopped, "You know, I feel kinda bad though, I wonder if we overdid it."

"Nah, I do this kind of thing all the time, gives me something fun to do at these meetings," he said nonchalantly.

She shrugged and wandered over closer to the door, before remembering something, her hunger. She turned and asked, "America? Could I have one of those burgers?"

"Yeah, sure," he motioned her over and handed her a yellow-wrapped burger, proudly emblazoned with an "M". She thanked him before taking a bite. Ah, food, sweet food... It tasted especially good, considering the fact that she had had only two meals that day. After swallowing that first euphoric bite, she turned to him and casually bid him goodbye with a quick peck on the cheek (not noticing his blush as she did so). She waved as she departed, walking towards the exit.

Again, she had almost reached the door when she heard him yelling, "WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR BAG THING!"

"Oh, did I-" She turned around and saw America rushing towards her, bag in hand. She took a few steps closer, trying to stop him, but he kept running.

"America! Slow down!" She called, but to no avail. He kept running, yelling something about being a hero, until he tripped and knocked her over.

"OW!"

"Ahh!"

"Hehe... Whoops, I failed!" He said, awkwardly rubbing his neck, still hovering over her.

"Are you okay?" She said between giggles, trying not to blush as she noted his position over her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Oh, here's your bag thing," he said, handing it to her. She took it and began to thank him, but he interrupted her, "Wait, your burger fell! We can't let a good burger go to waste!" Rather than standing up and picking it up off the ground like a normal person, he dropped his weight on top of her and reached for it, causing her to gasp loudly. He may have looked thin, but he was densely packed. Just as she gasped, they heard the door open, and looked up. Into the courtyard walked Prussia, France, and Spain.

Upon seeing their position, the trio stopped and an awkward silence covered them, save for a snicker and a click from Prussia's camera. No one moved, no one spoke. Until Spain understood what was going on.

"GET OFF MI HERMANA!" He yelled lunging for America, (who was weakly trying to defend himself with Peru's burger, having been caught off guard) but was held back by France.

"Let them do as they want, it could be entertaining, onhonhon!" he said, gripping Spain's forearm while grinning at the two on the ground.

Prussia meanwhile was patting America on the back as he stood, saying, "That was so awesome! Not as awesome as me, but still sort of awesome! Getting right to business! Congrats on finally finding a girl that didn't think you were obnoxious!"

America scowled at Prussia, extending a hand to help Peru up as he defended himself, "It wasn't like that, stupid gravity decided to trip me!"

Spain shoved America away from his sister and embraced her. "Lo siento, hermana, él es un hijo de una perra. Voy al duele él para tú, ¿esta bien?"

She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay, it was an accident, I swear."

He smiled at her, then scowled at America before stepping in front of her, picking her up, slinging her over his shoulder, and walking away, glaring at America the whole time.

"¡Hermano! Put me down!" She yelled, torn between laughing or screaming, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Don't worry, chiquita, I will protect you from him," Spain said as he carried her off. Peru began kicking and slamming her weak fists on his back.

America stood, unsure of what to do. His heroic instincts should have kicked in, but he didn't want to cross a protective Spain. As conflicted as he was, his heroic side won over. "Don't worry! I'll save you!" He called as he darted towards Spain, grabbing Peru and carrying her in the same fashion as Spain had, like a potato sack. Spain yelled something that sounded along the lines of a curse word, but America kept running.

Meanwhile, Peru was very confused as to how to react. Yes, her brother had overreacted a bit, but it had looked awkward...

* * *

America dashed through the halls of the conference center. He honestly had no idea where he was going, but he loved this. At last, someone was letting him be a hero. Besides that, it was just like running. She wasn't even all that heavy, it felt like he was toting an elongated sack of flour through the halls.

He rounded a corner, almost bumping into China, who called after him about tasty treats or something. Whatever. He kept running, until he felt a tapping on the back of his head.

"Ah, America?" She said, still tapping his head.

He slowed as he responded, "Uh, yeah?"

"Could you maybe be so kind as to put me down?"

He felt a blush creep to his cheeks as he obliged. Wait, why was he blushing? And why did he suddenly feel so self-conscious? Once she was on her own two feet, he fidgeted with his jacket and brushed any remaining burger crumbs off of his shirt. He saw her fix herself up a bit too, running her fingers through her hair and straightening out her poncho. After a few awkward moments, she looked up at him and grinned.

"I want to thank you, America, for saving me. Spain means well, but he can get rather overprotective," Peru said, stepping a bit closer to him.

America smiled back, "Yeah, I noticed. But it's not a problem, it's my job. I'm the hero, after all!" He struck his signature pose, combining a winning smile, thumbs-up, and a wink. To add to the effect, his national anthem began to play out of nowhere.

Peru laughed, "Of course you are. But where's that music coming from?"

"Hm?" America dropped his pose and listened for a moment, "Oh, that's my phone, one sec," he pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. Shrugging, he dismissed the call. "It's just Iggy. I'll call him back later. But awesome timing, right?" He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Yes, that timing could definitely be considered awesome," Peru said, "Oh, wait, how silly of me! I need to repay you!"

"Huh? For what?"

"For saving me, of course! Don't heroes usually get a reward of some sort? Of course they do. Which is why I'm going to get you some food!" Without letting him respond, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the hall.

America let her, but something felt... Different. Usually he was the one dragging people around, and the person he was pulling along wasn't usually willing. But here he was, following someone else's lead. And they were both cool with it. He smiled to himself.

Awesome.

* * *

She laughed around a mouthful of potato, using her hand to cover her mouth as she did so. She and America had found an unused meeting room and had been discussing various pranks they had pulled over the years as they ate some food Peru had made. (She called it huancaina.) He had just finished retelling the time when he Rick Rolled England.

"Really? Is that a popular prank in your country, or something?" She continued to laugh.

America shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. What kind of things do you guys do?"

"Well," she thought for a moment, before saying, "My personal favorite is somewhat elaborate, and it takes careful planning. First, you invite all of your neighbors over to your home for dinner. You promise a rabbit dish, and once they've eaten, you," she paused, trying to contain laughter, "bring out the cat skin!" She released her pent-up laughter, bringing a smile to America's face as well, followed by a look of confusion.

"Wait, you _feed_ them _cat_?"

"Yes, it tastes very similar to rabbit, so they don't know until you show them the skin!"

America clapped his hands together. "Now THAT is a prank! If I had the energy to cook, I would totally do that! Hahaha!" He would never cease to be surprised by this girl. On top of her sense of humor and general awesomeness, she also ate like no one he'd ever seen before. She ate a stupendous amount of food at a steady pace, but managed to do so without making a mess on herself, the table, or the floor. In fact, earlier she got very embarrassed when she got a small amount of the yellow sauce she had poured over the potatoes on her cheek.

Meanwhile, Peru was marveling at his eating habits. He somehow was able to eat large bites of food at once and swallowed... Without chewing. She was completely amazed. His esophagus must be strong.

So there they sat, laughing and eating together in peace. That is, until another man entered the room.

America greeted him right away, "Yo, 'sup Switzerland?"

Switzerland shook his head. "I can't believe you, America. I never thought that you would even do such a thing."

"Wait, what are you talking about, Switzy?"

"Don't call me Switzy," he said before turning to Peru, "Peru, isn't it? Look, Peru, you'd be wise to stay away from this guy. He may be trying to tempt you with food and perhaps a free trade agreement, but just stay away."

Peru stood and walked over to him, deciding to shake his hand rather than kiss him, he didn't seem like that kind of person. "Yes, I'm Peru, a pleasure to meet you, Switzerland. I hate to say this, but America hasn't hurt me or anything. I don't understand why you're accusing him."

America chimed in, "Yeah, I don't get it either, Switzy!"

Switzerland deciding to ignore the nickname this time, responded, "You really don't know? Prussia has been showing everyone the pictures. This is low, even for you, America. Let me tell you, if Peru was my sister, you'd be dead in a heartbeat."

Both America and Peru thought for a moment. He was the first to figure it out. "Oh, you mean in the courtyard! Nah, it wasn't anything weird. I just tripped."

Switzerland scowled. "Likely story."

Peru spoke up, "No, really, he fell."

"Really, you're just as naïve as Liechtenstein. As long as you don't feel violated, I guess that's the important thing. But let me know if this guy ever bugs you. I'll take care of him. But still, treat each other kindly. Everyone deserves friends, even him," he said, before turning towards the door. Before he exited completely, though, he turned back to Peru. "Oh, Spain is looking for you. You too, America, but something tells me it's not or the same reason." And with that, Switzerland turned on his heel and left.

"Well, that was..." America trailed off.

Peru finished for him, "...Abrupt."

"Woah, fancy word," America leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. He figured that he'd hide, or, "chill" in here for a while. Spain had to leave sometime, right?

"Well," Peru said, picking up her bag, "I'd better go. I don't want to keep my brother waiting. Besides that, I want to make him dinner, so I should get going."

America stood, accepting her silent invitation for a one-armed hug. She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek as she pulled away, making his heartbeat accelerate. He mentally kicked himself, what was his problem? Girls have cooties!

"See ya, Peru," he said, waving. But as she walked out the door, something made America grab her by the arm, stopping her. "Wait! Are you gonna come to the next meeting?"

She thought for a minute. Would her brother even let her, considering what had happened earlier? Glancing at America, she saw something etched across his features. She couldn't tell if it was desperation, or happiness, or something else. Whatever it was, it made he decision for her.

"Of course I will, America."

He released her arm as another strange emotion spread across his face. "Awesomesauce! Okay, I guess I'll see you then?"

She nodded, waving before finally leaving the room and going to her brother (who refused to let her out of his sight for the rest of the day). Despite the fact that everyone gave her odd looks for what they thought had happened earlier, and the fact that Spain's grip on her hand was cutting off her circulation, she couldn't help but smile the entire way home that night.

* * *

~MEANWHILE~

Once Peru left, America let out a joyous "Yes!" He would see her again! Maybe... Just maybe... Maybe he liked her. She seemed to have significantly less cooties than normal girls. She was also pretty. And nice. And a good cook. And she was funny. So where exactly had she been his whole life?

Forget that, if he liked her, he'd need assistance. He pulled out his cell phone, ignoring the notifications for missed calls and angry texts from England ("Where are you, wanker?" "I swear, if you violated her in any way, I will not hesitate to castrate you!"). He dialed Japan's number, not waiting for a greeting when he picked up.

"Yo, Japan, you're my wingman now, 'kay? Thanks, bye!" America ended the call, smiling to himself.

Japan, meanwhile, stood dumbfounded, his phone still pressed to his ear. Him? A wingman? This should be interesting.

* * *

**Hm? What's this? Japan seems to have become a wingman. This should be good.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The ending took a lot of rewriting. Peru and America were literally running in circles because I had no idea how to get them to the next plot point. So, special thanks to mah cuz, Mad Zia Magdelena, for helping me out. **

**So! Next chapter. I have ideas, as well as a basic outline of how I want it to go, but I am certainly very open to suggestions. Please comment or PM!**

**On a final note, I have some character notes on Peru on my profile. If you have any questions about her, check there before asking me, your question may already be answered. In addition, I'm thinking of writing a companion story to this one, describing Peru's childhood with Spain, up until her early years of independence. Do you think I should do it? Your opinion is greatly considered. Please R&R!**

**Love and hugs,  
**

_~FranketteMoo_**  
**


End file.
